powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Electricity Manipulation
The ability to control, generate and or absorb electric fields. Also Known As *Electrokinesis *Electromancy *Electrogenesis *Thunder Manipulation *Lightning Control *Lightning Generation/Redirection *Lighnting Bending *Lightning Release/Raiton Capabilities Users are able to alter the movement of electrons, allowing them almost any electricity based power. Simple powers would include the ability to generate electricity, shoot lightning, or overload a circuit. More complex powers may include manipulating energy in a person, starting fires, directing current in a more complex route than the one of least resistance. Firing sparks turning off electrical devices, or electrical constructs, may also occur. Some users might be able to use electricity in water acting like an eel. Associations *A subpower of Electromagnetic Manipulation *Some Firebenders can generate lightning and/or redirect it. *Users with enough exposure to this power may be able to posses the ability of Electrical Mimicry. *May be associated with other powers from Elemental Manipulation. *Gain Enhanced Speed by moving at lightning speed. *Some users could develop Technology Manipulation since they can power electrical objects. *Electrical fields may lead to manipulating electromagnetism. *Use electricity to paralyze organic subjects. *May fall under the category of Energy Powers. *Life/Energy weapons can be made and or achieved by this power *By pressurising crystals its possible to generate a surge of electricity Applications * Shoot bolts of lightning (sometimes from any part of the body). * Create ionic storms. * Wallcrawling by using static cling. * Create electric bombs. * Power electronic devices. * Draw power from electrical devices or thunderstorms. * Ride electrical currents. * Create shields of lightning . * Could use Force Armor Generation * Charge objects with electricity, heating them and/or turning them static. * High level users can manipulate humans movements by redirecting the electric signals between the brain and nerves. * Draw in power from lightning storms to increase one's electric abilities. * Pass their electric power through water like an electric eel. * Heal people throughout electricity. * Drain people's neuro-electrical energy. * High level users can generate a tether of electricity to pull themselves toward buildings. * High Level users can also use the Lightning Tether to pull people toward them. * Shoot concentrated balls of electric energy. * Send beams of destructive lightning that can destroy or even vaporize anything. * Add electricity through a blade to increase sharpness via vibration or add electricity to the blade and or weapon for a more powerful strike via Weapon Infusion. * Use electricity to stimulate nerves for increased agility, speed, strength and reflexes. Limitations *This power may be tied to emotion, causing accidental discharge. *This power may not come with a resistance to electric current, making use of the power difficult, or painful. *Water may cause users to short circuit. *Control may be limited only to the path of least resistance. *Users may have to find electrical sources of power in order to recharge. *User's power may become useless if confronted electrical resistant material such as rubber or silicate. *Reflective things could cause a problem since it unclear if users are immune or not Known Users Comic Book Television Series Film Animation (Western) Video Games Anime/Manga Literature Mythology Webcomics Webshows Other * [http://bluehog.sonicworld.net/main.php?page=fancharacters&id=1&rating=normal&index= Bluehog (Sonic the Hedgehog fanon)] * [http://bluehog.sonicworld.net/main.php?page=fancharacters&id=70&rating=normal&index= Jerro (Sonic the Hedgehog fanon)] * Stryke the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog Fanon Genesis See Also *Gallery:Electricity Manipulation Category:Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Electrical-Based Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations